legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Simon5750
ok, so I'm a artist and a Lego fan, I never got to play LU, but I will not stand aside and watch it die! I will do everything in my power to save and/or make a new one! http://savelegouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/User:Simon5750 on the web site that has the link above, I have put up a page of ideas and your able to put YOUR ideas on it. in Dec. I will put my concept art and area ideas on this page, (and maybe my short-storys about Lego) but for now, this space is just a placeholder. Simon5750 03:40, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Chat ShermantheMythran and I have observed you having difficulty connecting to chat. Try downloaded Google Chrome, or Mozilla Firefox web browsers. Chat doesn't work on Internet Explorer. [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 23:35, 11/22/2011 Follow this link, it won't open it in a new window. http://legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 23:35, 11/22/2011 If you're still having trouble, download Chrome here: http://www.google.com/chrome [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 23:35, 11/22/2011 Wikia's made a lot of blundering edits lately, so it may just be a glitch. [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 23:35, 11/22/2011 Simon, if you can't get it to work, please stop trying. Try again tomorrow. [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 23:35, 11/22/2011 Concept Art And Ideas Will Stay On The Save LEGO Universe Wiki Note 1: PatchM142 And Ankarus Are Also Credited For Helping Me Start This Program And Wiki. Note 2: This Message Is From The Save LEGO Universe Wiki Send To Alll People Who Joined The Wiki By Nicktoons 3d. Just To Let Everyone Know, We Have Decided To Keep The Concept Art All Of You Guys Made Because We Really Love Your Concept Art That You Guys Made And We Thought This Could Change The Future LU With Your Concept Art You Awesome Guys Create. So You Can Put Concept Art On The Page Where You Guys Put Your Ideas. We Will Change The Rules Soon To Tell Everyone That They Can Put Concept Art On This Wiki. However, We Think They Will Be Little Changes Of How We Put Our Ideas And Art On This Wiki. We Will Let You Know Soon. Also, Please Do Not Create Another Wiki After Reading This And Do Not Leave This Wiki As It Will Hurt All Of Us Here On The Wiki Like Patch, Ankarus, Me And A Few Others. If You Have Any Questions Regarding About This, Please Leave A Message On My Talk Page. Thank You. Nicktoons 3d, The Founder Of The Save LEGO Universe Wiki Program It was a prank hey. I'm sorry I got you upset. The blog post was just a big prank. I used a template that made the user's name appear. Everyone's name is up there. It even says my name when I am online. [[User:Rioforce|'Rio']] ' I am a Free Player!! ' 21:09, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Castle World Simon, I am sorry if I made my world look like I was doing something illegal. I am only posting my ideas for it. No work started at all (except on LDD Models). I am not even that great with coding! Plz, i would love it if you continued to help me :) Jon002 I saw your comment about Artemis Fowl.. I love that book series, it's my favorite. I've read all the books, and own 4/7 of them.. I only need 3 more! Talk to you later if chat is fixed! PowerMiner 06:10, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Fan fiction Your fan fiction page was deleted here because fanon isn't allowed on this wiki. However, feel free to re-post it at the LEGO Universe Fanon Wiki . I have archived your page at User:Simon5750/Sandbox/LEGO fan fiction: Agents. so nothing has been lost. Thanks!